A Father's Love
by 19TopazAngel18
Summary: “If I don’t come back, I’ll find you, no matter what. Nothing in this world can keep me from coming back to you again.” “Mkay.” A father's love for his daughter is eternal and will stop at nothing to reach her again no matter the distance between the two
1. Carlisle

Carlisle POV

London, 1640s

I ran. What else could I do? It was chasing after me. As I ran, I thought about my family back home, waiting for me. My beautiful wife, Anita, and my young daughter, Bella. I remembered tucking her in bed, promising that I would be back home when she woke up. How bad I feel, having to break my little one's heart when she realizes that I'm not home and never being able to come back to see her or her mother again.

_-Flashback-_

"_Daddy, do you really have to go hunting today?" my beautiful Bella looked at me with worried, teary eyes. She tightly clutched her teddy bear I gave her as a birthday present. A stray tear found its way down her face. I almost broke down in tears every time I saw her with that look. _

_I got down on my knees to look at her at the same level. I put my hand on her cheek and more tears poured from her eyes. I brushed her cheek with my thumb._

"_I'm sorry darling, but I must attend to my duties as their leader. The people of this town cannot rest until those creatures are stopped." I said softly._

"_Please don't go, daddy. Mommy and I want you here. Don't go to those scary monsters." Bella whispered._

"_I have to, sweetheart. But what if I check your room for monsters and put you to bed? I promise I will be back in the morning before you wake up," I promised her. "I'll be right by your side the moment you wake up and open your eyes."_

"_Okay," she smiled. "Thank you, daddy. I love you."_

"_I love you too." I kissed her forehead and carried her to her room. I sat her down on her bed and made a funny deal of searching her room for monsters. She laughed at how I was acting. When I assured her that there were no monsters, she hugged me around my neck._

"_I'll be back in the morning, Bella." I told her._

"_Promise?" she asked._

"_I promise you I'll be back in the morning, little one." I promised._

"_Okay daddy. But what if you don't come back?" she asked sadly._

"_Don't think about that, sweetie. Of course I'll come back." Fresh tears were flowing down her perfect face by now. _

_She sniffled. "But- but what if you don't?"_

"_If I don't, I'll find you, no matter what. Nothing in this world can keep me from coming back to you again." _

"_M'kay." she wiped her tears with her small fist. _

"_Can you just do one more thing for me?" _

"_Sure, daddy."_

"_Take care of this house and your mommy. And can you also give me the biggest smile and hug you can?"_

"_Okay, I'll take care of her," she promised. "And this house." She grinned wildly and flung her arms around my neck tightly. I hugged her back, not wanting to let go. A tear fell from my face, but I wiped it away quickly. I never wanted to leave my little girl._

_Reluctantly, I let go. I tucked her in bed and read her a story to help her fall asleep. When I felt certain she was sleeping, I got up from the chair beside her bed. I brushed a strand of her wavy, chocolate brown hair from her face, and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. As I walked out her door, I glanced back at my sleeping daughter, smiling in her sleep. _

_My wife, Anita, who I loved with all my heart, was standing just outside. Her cheeks were stained with dry tears and her eyes still red. I took her face in my hands and kissed her._

"_Take care of her," I hugged Anita close as I whispered in her ear. "I'll be back."_

"_Carlisle, just be safe. Please. For me, for Bella. She needs you to be here as she grows up." She cried._

"_Of course, sweetheart. Of course I will. But I must go now. The others are waiting for my arrival." I kissed her one last time, grabbed my coat, and went out my door. Never did I realize that it would be the last time I saw them again._

_-End Flashback-_

I took a quick glance behind me and the vampire jumped from the shadows, scratching at my flesh, and biting. The burning fire began to rage throughout my body. The vampire had left me on the street for another person who was also on the hunt with me. I was left on the street bleeding to death.

Now what could I do? If my father found me like this, he would have my body burned since I was attacked by the creature. I crawled to a cellar not too far from where I was and I hid under rotting potatoes. Miraculously, I was able to stay quiet, though the burning fire never seemed to cease.

After about three or four days, I had opened my eyes to a new world. I was a lot stronger, and the burning within my body had finally stopped. I came out of the cellar, into the dim twilight. I immediately thought of Bella and Anita, worried why I wasn't home. I wanted to go to them, but I was now a monster that might hurt them. I did what any person would do. I left London and started a new life, with only the dull memories of my beautiful Anita and young Bella to keep me alive.

Present Day

I sighed and ran a hand through my blonde locks. Today was my "birthday", the day I became a vampire. It wasn't a happy day for me. No one understood that I kept a mask of happiness over my true feelings of sadness. Even Jasper. If only my beloved Anita and Bella were here with me. I had a sudden feeling of sadness as I got out of my study. The feeling I always had on this day. The day I knew I would never be able to see my family again. Though my human memories were dim, I still tried to remember them.

I remembered when Isabella was still a baby and Anita and I were playing with her, marveling how we could both create something so beautiful and lovely. I never told anyone about Bella or Anita, even my love, Esme. She knew something was wrong, but didn't bother to pry me about it, and that I loved about her.

I walked to the living room where I was greeted with six pairs of golden eyes. Esme came up to me and gave me a hug, which I gratefully returned while Alice took a picture. I smiled. It was wonderful spending time together as a family.

My kids gave me their presents and went back to what they were doing. I was happy that they knew I was happy, but on the inside, I wasn't. Another feeling of sadness and grief washed over me, and I knew it wasn't Jasper. Edward and Jasper both looked at me worriedly with concern and came up to me.

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" they asked me.

"Nothing," I said.

They looked at each other and then back to me. I guess they knew that I wasn't telling the truth. "It's not nothing, Carlisle. What's going on?"

"It's nothing, boys."

"Carlisle," Edward began. I looked up at him. "I know there's something going on with you. What's wrong? Does it have to do with those two people you keep thinking about?" I nodded. "So they're from your human life?" I sadly nodded again.

I felt like I was about to cry just being reminded of Bella and Anita, and knowing that I had to live with the pain of never being able to see their lovely faces again. Jasper cringed from the waves of sadness, but he let it slide. Jasper went back to sit next to Emmett and play a video game while Edward still stood across from me.

Before Edward left to sit with his siblings, he put a hand on my shoulder and said, "You can tell me or Esme anything, Dad. You can trust us with anything." Of course I could tell my first son and wife anything. Those two were the closest thing I had to having a normal family again.

I smiled at him and thought a thank you to him in which he nodded as if saying "you're welcome".

I went upstairs to mine and Esme's room and to our balcony overlooking the surrounding forest and sighed. I looked to the stars and remembered when I would tell Bella that when a person is gone from this world, they become one of the stars of the sky and watch over the people they love so their loved ones are never alone. They are always being watched over by people that love them dearly.

I sighed again and closed my eyes. I wished that I could know what happened to my Bella and Anita after I never came back home and broke all of the promises I made to them that unlucky night. I couldn't bear to think of my loved ones' faces when they found out I broke their promises to be with them. It broke my heart to think of how it was my fault that they had to suffer and I wasn't able to come back to comfort them.

Esme came up to join me on the balcony and rested her head on my shoulder while holding my hand. "Carlisle," she whispered to me.

"Yes my love?" I replied, not taking my eyes off of the evening sky.

"Edward told me what happened earlier, and I want you to know you can tell me anything."

I stroked circles on her hand with my thumb and smiled softly. "Thank you, darling. But I don't think I'm ready to tell anyone yet."

"It's okay, Carlisle. I understand how painful it must be to think about your human life."

"Thank you again, Esme."

"You're welcome, Carlisle."

Our sweet moment was ruined by one of the kids, most likely Emmett or Jasper, cursing the other loudly for winning and Alice yelling at them at how Esme would be if they started a fight over who won like last week.

Esme and I shook our heads in slight amusement but otherwise kept our eyes glued onto the beautiful starlit sky. I wondered to myself that if my sweet innocent Bella had become destined like me to become one of my kind, would she be looking at the same sky I am right now? I doubted it, but then again, destiny always has funny ways of messing with a person.


	2. Bella

Bella POV

London 1640s

Daddy had just left to go hunting the scary monsters again. He put me to bed a few minutes ago, but after he read me a story, I would usually fall asleep but I didn't. Sleep never came for me. I had a feeling that something was wrong. I heard him tell mommy he loved her and then left. Mommy started to cry again. I got up from my bed quietly and crept outside my door in hopes of finding mommy just outside. She wasn't there, so I looked around the whole house for her and found her sitting on daddy's favorite chair in front of the fireplace crying. I walked towards her with my teddy in hand.

"Mommy," I whispered. She turned around and looked at me.

"Oh, Bella!" She ran to me and picked up, still crying, and hugged me against her tightly. "Isabella, my Bella. Baby, what's wrong? You can't sleep?" she whispered in my ear soothingly as she rocked me in her arms.

"No Mommy, I can't. I keep thinking something bad might happen to Daddy." She wiped a stray tear from my eyes with her thumb. I hadn't even realized that I was crying again until then.

"It's okay, honey. Your daddy promised that he would be back in the morning, and you know he always keeps his promises." She stroked my cheek while giving a sad smile. I could feel the uncertainty pouring from her onto me. Daddy always kept his promises and came back in the morning like always, but this was the first time I felt so persistent to make anyone believe that something wrong was going to happen. "Why don't you go to sleep, my Bella. Don't fret, my darling, he'll be back. He always comes back," She trailed off, looking at the door as she did so. "He just has to," she whispered to herself while carrying me back to my room. "Try to sleep, honey, okay?"

"Okay," I responded sleepily as she laid me down in my bed and tucked me in. She pulled up a small chair next to my bed and sat down and stroked my cheek lovingly. Mommy hummed one of my favorite lullabies to me and almost immediately, sleep began to take over.

"Sleep my Bella," she whispered, kissing my forehead like Daddy did when he left.

"Goodnight Mommy," I murmured softly. "Love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart," she said and my dreams began to take flight as my vision began to blur into darkness.

I dreamt of Daddy. He came home in the morning like he promised and we all just stayed at home like a normal family and thanked the Lord that he came home okay. It all felt so real. I only wish that was how reality was.

I woke up to a glimmer of light shining through a crack in the window across the room. I jumped out of bed and let my feet touch the cold, hardwood floor of my room and shivered slightly from the coolness of the wood. _Where was he, _I thought. _Daddy promised to be home and by my side when I woke up. Where was he now? With Mommy? I could only hope._

I quickly ran a hand through the tangled mess of my hair and straightened out my nightgown. I walked through the halls of our London home. I found my mommy in the kitchen, watching fresh bread baking in the oven.

"Good morning, my sweet Bella," she greeted me with a hug. "Did you sleep well darling?"

"Good morning, Mommy." I yawned, rubbing my eye sleepily. "I slept fine. Where's Daddy?"

She looked at me with an uncertain look on her face. "I don't know, baby. It's still a little too early for him to be back at this hour, though. He should be back in a little while, that's why I'm baking some bread and brewed some tea for us to eat and drink when he gets back."

Right when she finished talking, someone began knocking at our door. "Who could that be? Doesn't your father have his own key?" she asked herself quietly. A sudden feeling of dread and sadness came over me. But why? Daddy might've just forgotten his key like Mommy said. "Stay here sweetheart," she told me. I nodded as she left me in the kitchen to see who was waiting at the door.

I heard a somewhat familiar gruff voice say something to Mommy and she began to cry. _What did he do to make her cry? Mommy was usually strong and she's never cried unless Daddy told her a funny joke, but Daddy wasn't here right now. The only other reason or time she would ever cry would be if. . . no, NO! Please no! _I ran to the foyer, that Mommy and Daddy called, and saw my mommy on the floor crying. The man, whom I think is one of Daddy's hunting friends, was kneeling down beside her and comforting her and telling her not to cry for me. I ran to my mommy and hugged her, a few tears spilling from my eyes. She hugged me back tightly, crying the whole time and rocking me gently in her comforting hold.

"Gregory, please tell me it's not true," she struggled to say, her sobs raking at her, preventing her from forming coherent sentences.

"I'm sorry Anita," he began sadly. "But Carlisle was bitten and practically mutilated by the demon that attacked him. The rest of us were just barely able to escape with only a few scratches or bruises from tripping on the cobblestone roads. He would've died anyways if anyone, especially Rev. Cullen had found him, because the thing bit him. Matthew was sucked dry by the creature when we found him, though. His remains were burned to a crisp ash." He paused for a second before resuming. "I am truly sorry for your loss and wish to help in any way that I can." I could barely understand what he was saying. All I could think was that my daddy was gone. The man, Greg, turned to me next. "I'm sorry, Isabella, that your father is gone. Just know that your grandfather and I are going to be here for you no matter what, okay pumpkin?"

I nodded hesitantly, only because Mommy and Daddy had taught me to not deny a gentleman's request, and Greg was a complete gentleman in general, whatever that is. They just told me he was one and not to show any ounce of disrespect. He smiled a little and left then, telling me and my mommy that everything was going to be okay.

I didn't like the idea of anyone else taking my daddy's place. No one could ever replace him. He was my daddy, and will always be my daddy. I remembered what he said to me the night before. _If I don't come back, then I'll find you, no matter what. Nothing in this world can keep me from finding you again. _His words to me gave me hope that one day, I might find him again. How, I didn't know, but I would make it my sole duty from this moment to try to find him again, no matter what it took. I would go to the ends of the earth just to see him again, and I was absolutely willing to do so.

Mommy looked at me full of sorrow and carried me to the living room and sat in Daddy's favorite chair with me on her lap, rocking slightly in an effort to comfort both of us. All I knew was that our lives went from normal happy ones to sad, difficult ones from that moment on.

London 1650s: Bella is 15

Well, today was another hell-day for me. Mother has become sick and no one really knows why. She's been sick for a while now, and I have to take care of her. I love taking care of my mother, I really do. It's just that she's been so lifeless now. I hate seeing her the way she is. So pale and skinny, her dark heavy bags under her dull brown eyes that once used to be full of joy and merriment. If she ever gets out of bed, it's only to take a shower or use the bathroom. We were running low on food again today, as well as some medicine. Some of the elders believe that the Great Plague is coming back to punish us. I didn't live through that era, so I have no idea what they are talking about.

Some think they're crazy, I think that a mysterious illness is beginning to creep its way through Europe as it did long ago, but it was not out of punishment. I was determined to find answers. I wanted to know what was wrong with my mother, so I would go to the library about a block away and read medical journals. There, I met Stephen Woodruff. He became one of my closest friends.

Stephen was a pretty poor man from birth. He and his family always had little or no food available. He was the oldest of seven children, whose lives seemed to be of more priority to his parents. He was about a year or two older than me, and got a job at the library. I bumped into him when I first went inside and failed to find a good enough book to help me and my mother.

A few months passed by, and mother died from the disease. I was devastated, and sought out comfort from Stephen. He was my best friend.

One year later.. (Sorry for skipping around and all that)

It's so dark and cold in London now. Winter has set in and the new moon makes the skies into black velvet of night. I was on my way to the library to see Stephen again. I felt like someone was following behind me quietly. When I turned around, all I saw were the dark cobblestone streets with a couple streetlamps giving off a small amount of light. _Just a figment of my imagination, _I thought to myself. I remembered that tonight was the night that Daddy left to go hunting and never came back. I sighed to myself. Mommy died on this night too, in her sleep, just a little over a year ago. I felt so alone, having my father and mother die on the same day, but years apart. I had a feeling that my time was coming soon, but brushed it off as just being by myself at night. I just started thinking about Daddy and Mommy again.

Within a minute or two of walking, something attacked me. It was one of those monsters my daddy would hunt. It pinned me down on the ground and smirked. As hard as I tried, I couldn't get it off of me. "You'll do just fine," he said with a heavy French accent. Before I could ask what he meant by it, he bit down hard. I felt as if flames had begun to engulf me. The last thing I thought before the darkness overcame me was the sound of Daddy's voice and what he said to me all those years ago. _I'll find you, no matter what. Nothing in this world can keep me from finding you again._

It was twilight when I woke up. I felt more alive, and stronger. I looked to the skies and saw the twinkles of many little stars. I could barely remember what it was like before I became the new me. I thought as hard as I could, the memories were dim, but I was able to remember the faces of my parents, and sealed them into my memory. The memory of when my father's promise to find me gave me hope. One day I would find him again. I just have to try.

Present day

It's been about half a century since I've seen him, my daddy. I'm a vampire, found out soon after I was "changed" and killed Stephen. After I was changed I went back home and gathered a few things in a knapsack and headed somewhere else. I only took the things that were valuable to me. I took my father's journal from his study, which he had planned to give me when I turned 18. I began using it after I found it and recorded all of my journeys, but mostly how much I wished to be with him again. I took my mother's family portrait that a family friend had drawn for her, my little teddy bear Daddy gave to me, and a locket that said, "Forever and Always. Love has no boundaries and lasts lifetimes." It was Mommy's but they gave it to me.

It was nightfall where I was. Where was I? I didn't even know myself. I have a feeling it's a place called Forks, Washington.

I've been living in America for a while. I've been to high school, college, medical school; all those places. I remembered this one woman I helped deliver a baby. Her name was Elizabeth Masen.

_--Flashback--_

_I helped her deliver her baby boy, whom she named Edward, after his father. I don't know what happened to Elizabeth and Edward Sr. and Jr. but I know that Edward was a rather clingy kid from birth. I would sometimes babysit him for his parents, and he really seemed to take a liking towards me. He was so cute and his little tuft of bronze hair with his mother's emerald orbs and father's crooked smile made him one of the cutest babies I have ever seen. I felt sadness when I knew I had to leave them before they figured out I didn't age, and it really hurt Edward when I did make my departure. He was already talking and taking his first steps when I was leaving. _

_The night I left, he said to me in his baby voice, "Pwease don weave me Bewa. I wuv you," while hugging my neck._

_I almost cried, or came close to crying the way vampires do. I knew I had to leave, but I just hugged him gently and said, "I'm sorry, Edward. I love you too, but I have to go now. I'll see you again soon."_

"_Weawy?" _

"_Yes, I promise." And with that, I kissed him softly on the forehead, and bade farewell to him and his family._

_--End Flashback--_

I walked through the woods of Forks and found a small crumbled building I could use as shelter. It was decent, had a small window and a bit of the roof was still there. I sat inside and looked at the sky. There was an eclipse, and I could see many of the stars. I remembered when Daddy told me about the stars and how when a person dies; they become one of the stars and watch over me. I knew Daddy and Mommy were watching over me, but I felt as if Edward Sr. and Elizabeth were watching me with their Edward. I said a silent prayer for all of them and just watched the night sky break into dawn's early light. If Daddy was looking at the same sky as me, it would be a miracle. I only wish I knew where and how to find him. If only destiny, the same way it brought us apart, could bring us back together again.

* * *

**AN:** Okay, done! Not one of the best things I've written, but still good enough. If you don't really understand what Edward said to Bella, he said: "Please don't leave me Bella. I love you." then he said "Really?"

good? bad? ugly? terrible? whatever you think about my chapter, review! I don't care if you flame me, but constructive criticism would be a whole lot nicer… :P lol

So how should Bella and her daddy meet again?? How bout Edward? Tell me!! XD

Thanks to those who faved, reviewed, and added this story on their alerts! :) Love ya guys! ~


	3. Edward

Edward POV (YAY! EDWARD!)

I sighed. I was all alone at home. Alice was taking Jasper shopping, Esme was getting something from the gardening store, Carlisle was working, and Emmett and Rosalie were a little…. occupied. I was almost always alone at home, bored with nothing to do. I love to play my piano, but even that has gotten boring after a while. There's just nothing to inspire me, so I went hunting.

I found an elk and a couple mountain lions and fed from them, kicking the carcasses away. I stared at the forest ahead and trekked on forward. I walked through the forest by myself, something I've recently found to be comforting when there's no one else around to talk to or be with.

I decided to walk to the cottage near our house that Esme's been planning to fix up for a while. While walking, my thoughts drifted to my human memories. As blurry as they were, I tried my hardest to remember them. I remember this one girl. Mother told me about her when I was about 13 or 14. Her name was Bella…

_-Flashback-_

_Chicago 1914_

_I just came home from school with my friends and had finished my studies for the day. Mother was writing in her journal. Father came home early from work to spend some time with us. _

"_Mother," I called. _

"_Yes, sweetheart?" _

"_At school my friends and I were talking about what it must've been like when we were still young toddlers. I don't really remember it, do you think you can tell me please?"_

"_Of course dear," she said as she pulled me into a hug. "Now where to start." She pondered a moment, and began. "I met this one very nice woman at the hospital when I was pregnant with you. She was so kind and beautiful and had a light English accent. She worked as one of the midwives there and helped me have you. She was pretty young to be there, a couple years older than yourself now, but her parents both died when she was younger and had to get a job to keep herself alive. Her name was Isabella, but she preferred to be called Bella. _

"_Even after I had you, your father and I let her stay with us instead of at the hospital dorms. She helped us care for you and would babysit you for us when we had errands to run. You both grew close to each other. When we had company, you would want to be held by only her. You clung to her like you did with your blanket. If she put you down, she would have to be within your sight or you would throw a fit._

"_Bella helped you learn how to walk and talk. By then, she was going to travel around the country to find a good home. The day she left, we were all sad, but her departure struck you the hardest. You were already walking around the house, exploring everything around you, and could talk, but it was mostly gibberish. When she was leaving, you ran across the room to her crying. She picked you up and you both held onto each other like the world was ending. You told her not to leave you and that you loved her. She told you that she loved you too and would see you again."_

"_Did she ever come back?"_

"_No," mother looked down at her hands on her lap. "No one has seen her since she left, especially us. Your father and I miss her every day. We love her like our own daughter and wish we knew if she was alright. She was just as much a part of our lives as you are, Edward."_

_I realized then that this Bella girl must've really been important that my parents both missed her. Even I miss her now but barely remember her._

_Chicago 1917_

_Father and Mother have become sick with the Spanish Influenza. I sat by next to my mother's bed and held her cold hand in my own._

"_Edward, my son," she whispered softly._

"_Yes?"_

"_Edward, please, promise me that if you live through this epidemic, you go try to find Bella. Tell her your father and I loved her like our own."_

"_Okay," I promised her. I was determined to find Bella. I had a dim picture painted in my mind that I only wish grew stronger as time went on._

_-End Flashback-_

I continued walking through the unmarked path in the woods, not really paying any attention to where I was going. I reached the cottage and sat down on a nearby rock to think about my past. I couldn't pull up anything. Strange, as if someone was controlling my memories. I looked closely at the cottage and realized that someone was there. Not just someone, but another vampire. I couldn't hear any thoughts, so I waited curiously to see if I should attack.

The vampire looked up at me then with luminous golden eyes. She was beautiful. I felt as if I had died a second time and went to heaven, or as close to heaven a damned monster like me could get. Standing, well, sitting before me was a beautiful angel with beauty of a million shining suns. Her cascading chocolate brown hair accentuated her curious and wandering vampiric eyes. Her luscious pink lips were formed in a small, satisfactory smile. She felt so familiar to me. Somewhere in the darkest depths of my human memories, a dull and blurred silhouette of this wondrous angel was painted. Had I seen her from somewhere? The memory matches her shape perfectly, right down to her heart shaped face and flawless skin.

"Hello there," I said shyly, moving to sit right in front of her. It was an unusual behavior for me. I felt like I would be blushing right now if I were still human. This girl will be the death of me. I stretched my handout to shake hers.

"Hello," she said happily smiling while shaking my hand. I could hear past the way she was talking to pick out a very faint English accent from around Carlisle's time.

"Edward," I introduced myself, smiling softly. "Edward Cullen."

She raised her brow in surprise and satisfaction. Why, I didn't know. "Isabella," she said. "Isabella Masen-Cullen. Bella for short." _Did she just say Masen?! That was my last name before I joined Carlisle! _I thought for a moment.

_Bella. Bella. Bella… Human memories. _Realization hit me like a brick. It was her, Bella. The girl mother used to tell me about. The girl who took care of me. The girl who I told I loved when she left. The girl who my parent's loved as their own. It was her. Finally, I have found her. It may have taken 108 years, but I still fulfilled my promise to mother to find Bella.

"It's you," I murmured incredulously. "I remember you now, Bella. You're the one who took care of me as a young boy."

She smiled. "That I did, Edward," she paused for a second, looking me over as she did so. "You sure have grown a lot since the last time I've seen you. I can tell you're a vampire too; you no longer have your mother's emerald eyes. It's been, what, 105, 108 years?"

"Yeah, 108 years. That's much too long."

"Indeed." Bella looked down onto her lap. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I'm sorry for leaving you and never coming back when I said I would. It must've broken your heart."

"Don't be sorry," I replied. "You had to leave or we would've found something wrong. It's okay."

"What happened to you? Your mother? Your father?" she asked concernedly.

"They died of the Spanish Influenza, like I almost did, until someone saved me." For some odd reason, I felt like I didn't want to even mention Carlisle or any of the other members of my family to her, but still explained everything. I remembered that she never came back and murmured ever so softly, "It's like you didn't want to come back for me." I didn't think she would hear.

"Edward Anthony," she scowled, looking a bit like Carlisle when he would be angry at Emmett or Jasper for their dumb betting games and fights in the house. "Don't you ever think I didn't go back because I didn't _want_ you. I did, but you were all human. You were humans, Edward! The temptation to kill was there in front of me! The very people I thought of as my family would die if I made a slip up! I didn't want to leave, but I had to! Isn't that why you and your coven often move, so no one ever notices anything? So you make sure no one slips up?!" My shoulders slumped in defeat. She was right. The angel had told me the facts, that were so obvious, but I was too focused on her to realize it. _Wait a minute. I told her that I loved her when I was two… I bet she still remembers that. _

"So, I bet you remember the time I told you I loved you, huh," I asked tentatively.

"Yes, I do. And I do love you, Ed. You were like a baby brother to me. Why?"

I hesitated, "Nothing really, I guess." Yeah, nothing besides the fact that I think I love you more than just a brotherly way. Yup, that sure is a way to greet the girl who just says she loves you as a baby brother.

"Okay then," she said, looking to her backpack full of things.

_Edward? Where are you? Rose and I are decent and you can come back home now. Where are you Ed?_ I heard Emmett thinking as he looked through the nearby woods.

"If you don't have a place to stay," I began. "You're very welcome to stay with my family and I. Our house is about a mile or two away from here, and I'm sure everyone would love to have you. Besides, my brother is already looking for me."

"Sure, if you want me to come along."

"Of course I want you to come with me, Bella. It's been too long that we've seen each other. We need to catch up."

Bella grinned. "Okay then." I flung her bag over my shoulder and smiled at her, running at a human pace towards the house.

"Hey!" she yelled and ran to catch up with me. I laughed and kept running, but pretty soon, she jumped on my back so I was giving her a piggyback ride all the way back. We both laughed as I ran at vampire speed the rest of the way home. It felt so wonderful being with Bella again, though the last time I saw her was when I was a toddler. She brought out the real me and I didn't have to have a mask of happiness like Carlisle usually does on his vampire birthday.

Bella jumped off my back, smiling, when we got to the house and looked around in amazement. "I must admit, whoever your coven leader is must have a lot of money saved up. Your psychic sister must predict the stock markets too, right?"

"Yeah, that pixie sure loves to buy things, too."

She looked back at me. "You never told me the names of the people in your coven, what are they?"

"Well Alice is the psychic as well as a spiky haired pixie. Her husband, Jasper, is an empath and the newest addition to our coven. Emmett is pretty much the protector to all of us, but he's just a big strong teddy bear buffoon. Rosalie, his wife, is very beautiful but she can sometimes seem vain and uncaring. There's my mother, Esme, and her husband, my dad, Carlisle. He's also the coven leader. Then there's me, the lonely mind reader."

"Carlisle," she said quietly to herself. "Sounds so much like… no, it can't be. He died a long time ago, there's no way it can be him. It's just a coincidence." I could barely make out a word she said. Bella's mood changed instantly and she smiled. "Don't think you can read my mind, Eddy-boy. I'm a sheild." True enough, I couldn't hear a thing. Explains how I didn't know she was there earlier.

"EDWARD!" Emmett yelled, running out of the house scowling. "Where were you? " His voice softened. "Esme came home and was worried about you."

"I'm sorry Em. I just went for a walk in the woods to get away from you and Rosalie's 'You Time'. On the bright side, look who I brought home." I stepped aside to let Bella see Emmett.

"Hey Emmett," Bella said happily. He looked confusedly at her.

"Do I know you? Or did Eddie here finally get some?" He grinned madly.

I rolled my eyes and made my way to the door. "I did not, Emmett. Stop being so gross and grow up."

"I'm afraid I can't do that baby bro," he laughed behind me.

Bella looked at him in disbelief but otherwise followed me inside, leaving a grinning Emmett standing on the lawn. Esme was sitting on the sofa, but ran to hug me when I came through the door. "Edward, I was worried about you. You're my first son, I always worry about you."

"I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't know I worried you so much. I went for a walk in the woods and ran into Bella," I gestured towards Bella, who was shyly standing behind me. "She helped my mother and father take care of me as a baby. I haven't seen her since the day she left my family. She needs a place to stay, do you think she can stay here?"

"Of course she can." Esme released her hold on me and went to welcome Bella. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like, Bella."

"Thank you Esme."

"You're welcome, Bella," Esme said.

"Hello," Rosalie said curtly as she glided down the stairs. "Didn't expect Edward to bring home a girlfriend, but oh well. I'm Rosalie. You are…?"

Bella nodded in acknowledgement of Rosalie's entrance. "I'm Isabella Masen-Cullen. Bella for short." Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

"Masen-Cullen? Sounds to me like you're just trying to make a joke out of this."

"I'm being serious, Rosalie," Bella glared coldly. _She looks so much like Carlisle. _Esme and I thought. Bella continued, "My birth name is Isabella Marie Cullen. I was changed, centuries went by and I met Edward's family, the Masens. I took care of Edward when he was a baby but then left because the temptation was too strong. I use Masen because Edward's parents treated me as their own daughter and were my second parents. There, you happy now Rosalie? Poor you who had your beauty and flawless looks to get attention and be waited on hand and foot. I on the other hand had to practically watch both my parents die, become what I am now, and lose the only other people I thought of as family. Are you happy now that you know?!" Bella broke into tearless sobs and fell to the ground, clutching her stomach as she fell. I went to kneel beside her and pulled her to my chest to soothe her. I glared at Rosalie.

"I—I didn't know, Bella. I'm sorry," Rosalie said sorrowfully.

"Rosalie, I think you should leave," Esme said, not taking her eyes off of Bella.

Emmett led Rosalie to the backyard and Alice and Jasper bounded into the house.

"Hello Bella!" Alice greeted cheerfully, instantly lightening up the mood. "I'm Alice, and this is Jasper! Jasper, say hi." she nudged him.

"Hello, Bella." Jasper said, extending his hand for her to shake. She shook it, smiling, and said, "Nice to meet you Jasper. You too Alice," she laughed.

Bella got up and looked around. "Where's Rosalie? I want to tell her that I forgive her." She looked down at her feet. "I shouldn't have gotten so angry at her. It's not like she actually knew what I was about to say." I rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Let's have a party because Bella's here!" Alice squealed excitedly. We all gave a light laugh at her attempt at creating a happier mood.

Jasper, Emmett, and I were playing Halo while Alice, Bella, Rosalie, and Esme were talking amongst themselves. Pretty soon, Carlisle arrived.

"Hey, I'm home," he said in a normal tone as he came inside to see us. "Hey gu—." He stopped, shocked when he saw us, and gasped. "Is—is it really you? Bells?" All of us turned our gaze on Bella, whose eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, it's me," she whispered. "I thought you died that night."

"I thought I did too. Bella, sweetheart, I've missed you so much." Carlisle looked like he would cry if he could. He opened his arms to invite her for a hug.

Bella looked like she would cry too, but gave a sad smile and ran into his open arms. He embraced her lovingly and kissed her hair as she buried her face in his chest saying, "I missed you too."

I read everyone's thoughts. _Bella, my daughter, I've missed you so much. It's been too long since I've last seen you. You grew up so much since I was gone and I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you become such a beautiful woman. _Carlisle thought of what he was going to say_._ Of course, Bella was the little girl from his memory. The other woman must be his first wife, Bella's mother.

_I'm so glad that Carlisle and Bella finally found each other again! Time to make preparations for a new sister! _Alice thought. I was glad too that Carlisle was reunited with his daughter after all these years. Well, as they say, better late than never, right?

_Who is she to Carlisle?... It doesn't matter, really. As long as he's happy, I'm happy for him. _Esme thought. I think she thought they were together or something. I shuddered lightly at the thought.

_I knew this was one big joke. I feel sorry for Esme though. How could Carlisle and Bella make her obviously sad? _Rosalie thought. Gee, I guess she's not as vain as I thought she was.

_What the hell? How do _they _know each other? _Emmett thought. I can't blame him for not knowing that they're not related, other than Carlisle, only Alice and I know.

_Everyone's emotions are shocked. Esme and Rosalie's are somewhat disappointed. Emmett is confusion. Carlisle and Bella's are of love... Other than that, only Alice and Edward don't seem to be fazed. They feel more facination and awe. Trust Alice and Edward to know what's going on. The little pixie and mind reader always know anything and everything that go on around here. _Jasper thought.

I tried to read Bella's thoughts and expected not to hear anything. Surprisingly, she may have brought her sheild down. I could hear her voice. _Daddy, daddy. I missed you. I love you daddy. You kept your promise like you always did. You found me. After all those years, you finally found me._

I smiled at the two. Rosalie and Emmett glared at the pair, Esme gave a sad smile, Alice was exploding from happiness, and Jasper was trying to calm her down. Bella hugged her dad. She must really miss him. She looks so beautiful. Wait, why am I thinking like this? I can't possibly fall for Bella, or did I already fall for her?

* * *

OhMyGato! (gato means cat in spanish if you didn't know) It's been about a month since i last updated, and I'm so sorry! D: its just that school is tiring and i have lots of tests and stuff all the time. I'm trying to write as fast as I can, but sorta failing. :P I wanted to make this chapter a little longer than the other two chapters. You readers deserve more :) but I think i was too tired writing this chapter, because I confused myself while writing this... XD some writer I am... lol. I'll try getting the next chapter up soon. :D


End file.
